


Bleeding Memories

by Goober826



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Multi, Nightmare, Oneshot, Osdd-2b, Panic Attacks, Trauma, did, hajime has osdd-2b, post Future Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: Hajime remembers the first killing game. Nagito struggles with trying to calm him down when he wakes up having a panic attack.





	Bleeding Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is kinda old, tbh. I wrote it a few months ago, but I decided I might as well upload it here! It's really short, sorry!!
> 
> This isn't very much of an AU, just more of a headcanon of mine that, instead of their personalities mixing, Hajime and Izuru have an osdd-b2 situation going on(which, if you don't know, is basically a form of DID)!

Hajime walked through what felt like molasses, but was really just air. His senses were gone, he could only feel fear, and unease as he walked into the classroom. It didn't at all take long for him to realize what was going on.

Students around him were trembling in fear. The tension and terror in the room was so thick you could bite it. It was a living hell ready to be born…

Screams rung out. Students around him slashed and hacked at each other; sawing and cutting, swinging and punching, stabbing and shooting...death haunted the atmosphere, along with his whole body as he watched this happen.

He watched as his feet were frozen to the ground. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away. He couldn't scream.

Blood. Blood everywhere. The sticky fluid coated the walls and floor. The metallic stench is what make his senses come flooding back, how couldn't it? It was so strong that it was like getting metal shoved down your throat…the vivid, pink liquid almost made his eyes hurt. Some of the bodies were twitching, still spasming even in death.

A student still survived, sobbing, panting, trembling. He raised his gun. Hajime heard himself speak a voice that wasn't his own.

“I recommend you set that down. There is no point in fighting me. It's impossible.”

The student lowered his gun slightly, however swiftly picked up a blood soaked chainsaw, still running from the action, and ran towards him. Hajime quickly dodged the attack and ever so gently tapped the back of the students heel- to which the student let out a cry and tripped, falling neck-first onto the chainsaw he had been carrying…

Hajime, who still couldn't scream no matter how hard he tried, watched as the student raised a hand, his head almost falling off his neck, and shot his gun.

A bullet whizzed by, burning his cheek, scraping it. The heat burnt his cheek, and then-

 

  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!”

Nagito practically fell out of the bed when he heard Hajime's ear-piercing scream. He sat up, and saw Hajime wide awake, whimpering and panting as he held his head between his knees and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He was hyperventilating, tears rolling down his face.

“H...Hajime…!?” Nagito felt anxiety bubble up within him. What happened!? “A-are you okay!? Are you hurt!?”

Hajime didn't respond, he just let out sobs and whimpers, his breathy unsteady and shaky. Nagito stared at him, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. He didn't look hurt...was it a nightmare?

“Hajime? Hey! H-hey, can you hear me?”

Nagito saw Hajimes gaze flicker towards him, his red and hazel eyes filled with tears. He was having a panic attack; Nagito was sure of it…however this one was rather worse than usual…

“Hajime? I-it's okay, alright…?? Uh...oh god I'm not good at this…uh…”

Nagito reached his hand out to comfort Hajime, however hesitated...perhaps Hajime didn't want physical comfort.

Hajime, however, instantly wrapped his arms around Nagito, suddenly melting into his chest and letting out sobs. Nagito was shocked and a little frightened, however he allowed it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend slowly.

“It's...I-its alright...it was just a dream…please calm down…”

Nagito continued to hold Hajime and quietly whisper what probably were bad attempts at comforting things, until suddenly, Hajime's excessive crying had stopped.

His breathing was still ever so slightly shaky, however he seemed to calm at an unnatural rate, and he released his grip from Nagito.

As soon as Nagito saw the eyes staring at him, he noticed they were both red. Hajime wiped his face.

“That was rather unnecessary of him.”

“Izuru!” Nagito perked up, now understanding the dramatic switch in moods. “Hey, wh-what happened? Is he okay?”

Izuru looked around, as if taking a second or two to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He then nodded firmly.

“He is alright, however one of my personal memories slipped into his conscious during a dream by accident. I usually attempt to keep those buried as to avoid situations like that.” He explained in his usual bored, monotone voice. “He wouldn't be able to take most of them calmly.”

“Oh...I see.” Nagito sighed, already feeling guilty. “That's terrible...I wish I could just steal both your guys’ terrible memories…you don't deserve to go through such despair…”

“Nagito, what have I told you about self deprecation?” Izuru looked anywhere else but Nagito. “It's unattractive. To both me and Hajime.”

“Ah-! I-I'm sorry…!” Nagito squeaked out, feeling even worse. Izuru looked at him finally, and his gaze ever so slightly softened.

“Don't apologize. It's something you can't help a lot of the time, however you should still learn how to control it…but I suppose it's okay and understandable for you to mess up once in a while…” he rasped. Nagito blushed and nodded.

“Okay...got it.”

 

The two of them sat there quietly. Izuru still seemed to be drying his face after Hajimes breakdown. Nagito looked him.

“I'm just really hopef-”

“Don't.”

Nagito looked at Izuru with wide eyes- surprised that he had guessed what he was going to say. Well, of course Izuru would know, but...still.

“You're trying to make Hajime front, and I'm warning you, he won't be able to handle it at this moment.” Izuru continued sternly, yet calmly. “Unless you want him to sprain something from panicking too hard, I highly suggest you allow me to take control until I feel he will be able to process the situation.”

“I see…” Nagito nodded. “Of course. Sorry.”

  
...silence.

  
“What was the memory?” These words fell out of Nagito's mouth. He was learning how to control his impulsive speaking, sure, but he couldn't help it…

“...it was of the very first killing game.” Izuru replied calmly. “The one Junko pinned on me, and the one that triggered the most Tragic Event In History.”

“Oh, I see…” Nagito muttered. “...I've seen footage of that game myself...I can see why it would cause Hajime such panic.” He frowned, absentmindedly running his fingers on the scars on the nub that was now his hand. He usually slept without the robotic attachment on. “...he doesn't deserve to have to face such despair...and neither do you, Izuru.”

“You're suggesting I don't know despair like the back of my hand.” Izuru replied dully. “Same with hope. Both are boring, and I do not care for either.”

“Still,” Nagito continued, having given up on arguing with Izuru about how amazing hope is a long time ago, “I believe that neither of you deserve such despairing memories.”

“Hmph. I wouldn't predict any less idiocy from you.” Izuru huffed. Nagito smiled.

“I know!”

Izuru still stared off into the distance, and then looked at Nagito in the eyes.

“...go to bed. I have some business to attend to.”

With that, Izuru got up out of bed, and Nagito watched. He was about to question Izuru, however he then decided against it, and laid back down.

“Goodnight.” He muttered. Izuru didn't look at him as he continued to walk out of the cottage.

“Night.”

 

Izuru walked out of the cottage, now adventuring out through the island he knew all too well by now. Perhaps he could find a quiet and reserved place to let Hajime front finally. Maybe he could get that breakdown over with alone in a closet. 


End file.
